


Five Times They Got Caught Off-Guard (and one time they decided to settle the question)

by mosylu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Mistletoe shenanigans, RebelCaptain Secret Santa 2019, They're all overworked and slightly crazed students, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Cassian Andor was just another housemate to Jyn Erso, both of them trying to get through their grad programs without losing their minds. Then the mistletoe started showing up, and all of a sudden, she can't stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss him.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 20
Kudos: 163
Collections: The RebelCaptain Network Secret Santa Exchange





	Five Times They Got Caught Off-Guard (and one time they decided to settle the question)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youareiron_andyouarestrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youareiron_andyouarestrong/gifts).



> Written for the Rebelcaptain Secret Santa 2019, from the delightful prompt “WHO KEEPS HANGING MISTLETOE EVERYWHERE WE ARE” from youareiron_andyouarestrong. This one pushes the upper edge of T near the end, just to let you know. Happy holidays, and enjoy!

Cassian was stripping meat from bone with unsettling efficiency when Jyn walked in the kitchen. 

“I can’t believe you want more of that dusty jerky,” she said, hoisting herself up to sit on the counter. “I’ve still got strings in my teeth.” She picked her teeth with her fingernail to demonstrate.

“I’m making soup,” he said, tossing a leg bone onto a plate and a few scraps of overcooked, dried-out turkey meat into a bowl. “Might as well get some good out of this bird.”

“Ah,” she said, reaching down for a carrot stick from the veggie platter that Han Solo, that cheap motherfucker, had contributed to their dinner. “Good idea. Do Americans really eat one of those awful things every year?”

“I think it’s usually a little tastier.” He shrugged, as unfamiliar with American Thanksgiving as she was.

A big noisy holiday dinner had been Bodhi’s idea. Most of them in the elderly, rambling house just off campus were too poor to make it home over the break, and about half of them were international students anyway.

Add in some of the strays that Bodhi seemed to pick up like a magnet picking up leftover paper clips, and there had been enough people, and enough dishes, to make up for the dreadful main event. Jyn rubbed her belly and wondered if there was any of Bodhi’s veggie curry left. Or the elote Cassian had made. Or the chocolate silk pie that their landlords Chirrut and Baze had brought. Her mouth watered.

A yell exploded from the living room. They both paused in what they were doing and exchanged eyerolls. They’d been booed down for attempting to veto the American football game on the telly.

“Call that football,” Jyn said, and bit the carrot stick in half.

“Que chafa,” Cassian said, shaking his head.

She laughed. “Man United is playing, too. Night game. Probably almost done.”

“Since when do you root for them?”

“Watch your mouth, asshole, I’m rooting for whoever’s playing them.”

He smiled to himself, looking over at her. Suddenly his smile faded.

“What?” she said. “What are you staring at?”

“How long has that been there?”

“What?” She grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and tried to use it as a mirror. “I got something in my teeth?” Fucking turkey. She’d taken a slice for politeness, even though it had required a gulp of water after every bite.

“No,” he said patiently, “look up.”

She craned her neck and squinted at the ceiling, almost directly above her. “That’s mistletoe.”

“Yes, I thought so too.”

She lowered her gaze and met Cassian’s, feeling her cheeks heat. “I didn’t put it up.”

He looked away, back at the bird he was still stripping down. “Neither did I.”

Her lips tingled. She bit them, and made herself stop. “Someone getting ahead of themselves with Christmas decorations,” she said airily, hopping off the counter and sliding past him.

He lifted his head. “Where are you going?”

“I - ” She shrugged. “Dunno, my room or something.”

He reached over and pulled a giant knife out of the knife block. “Here. Make yourself useful and chop some veggies for the soup.”

“You’re actually going to let me help in your kitchen?”

“It can’t be insulted any worse than it was today,” he said. “Leia Organa will be running the world one day, but she won’t be feeding it.”

“It was supposed to be her brother,” she pointed out, taking the knife. “Just, his flight got cancelled and she insisted on doing it in his place. Why’d you let her?”

“Because I’ve never cooked a twenty-pound turkey before and I foolishly thought she had. Celery and carrots,” he instructed, passing her the veggie platter. “Leave the tomato and broccoli.”

“You still would have been salty if Luke had been cooking the bird,” she observed, following orders. 

“Yes, but we probably would have been able to eat it.”

Jyn chopped up the veggies at his direction. When she was done, she leaned against the counter to watch as he performed culinary alchemy, combining seemingly random herbs and spices with the veggies and the remains of the turkey carcass. 

“There,” he said, covering it with water and setting the timer on his precious slow cooker. “Let it cook overnight and I’ll add noodles in the morning.”

She almost moaned. Turkey noodle soup while it was cold and rainy out sounded perfect. “Save some for me.”

“Cooks’ portion,” he said and gave her a rare smile. “You make a good assistant.”

“Great,” she said. “A fallback in case the cybersecurity market goes to shit before I finish my thesis.”

They washed the dishes they’d used, leaving them in the drying rack as the dishwasher chugged away at the dishes from dinner. It was comfortable and companionable and if Jyn thought of the mistletoe dangling above their heads about once a minute or so, she felt sure that Cassian didn’t notice.

He nudged her as he was wiping his hands dry. “Want to come hang out in my room? Avoid the fake football?”

She felt the blush start somewhere in her stomach. She crossed her arms, smirking at him. “You hit on all your kitchen assistants?”

Behind his beard, his cheeks darkened. “What? I - no - I - ”

Oh. Damn. Well. Fuck, this was awkward.

“I meant to watch the Cruz Azul game on my tablet,” he said. “It’ll be in Spanish.”

She swallowed and attempted a joke. “What’s the odds somebody’s gonna trip over nothing, roll around like his femur is shattered, and get up five seconds later to jog off the pitch?”

“High,” he said, sounding like their housemate Kay, who was going for his PhD in statistics. “Very high.”

“Well, that’s more like it. Yeah, all right.”

* * *

Cassian rubbed his temples. He had a bitter headache and had just sent out a piteous text to the house group chat, begging for someone, anyone, to bring him a coffee. 

He focused on the essay in front of him. “Alicia, I’d like to see you expand more on this point. You gloss over it somewhat. Professor Draven graded you down for that on your last essay, remember?”

The undergrad he was working with shook her mass of blond ringlets back over her shoulders and scooted her chair closer to his. Why, he couldn’t imagine, because his office wasn’t much bigger than a closet. “What do you suggest?” she asked.

Even though Alicia was in another section of Professor Draven’s 202 class and thus had a different TA, she always came to see Cassian for help with her assignments. A lot of international students in the poli-sci department tended to find him, because of the number of languages he spoke. Alicia had been the most regular this semester, dropping by before every test and essay. Her heavy body spray, some kind of vanilla musk, filled his tiny office and intensified his headache.

He made some suggestions and she noted them down. “So what are your plans for Christmas?” she asked. 

“Oh, I can’t really afford to go back to Mexico for the holiday, so I’m staying here.” He scanned along. “Now this conclusion is rather good, but it will only be strengthened if you expand on your earlier point.”

“So you won’t see your family? That’s so sad, Cassi!” She put her hand on his arm. “My roommate and I are having a party after finals, before I leave for Berlin. Would you like to come?”

“Um,” he said. “I - maybe we should get back to the essay.”

A knock at the door interrupted him, and he looked up. Jyn leaned in. “Got a coffee,” she said. “Want it?”

“Yes, please,” Cassian said, reaching his hand out to take it. He took a sip. Three sugars, no cream, perfect. He smiled at her. “Do I owe you?”

“Your first-born, as agreed.”

“Will you take a rain check?”

“No,” she said, poker-faced, “I demand a baby right now. Make sure it’s a nice plump one.”

He chuckled and took another drink. His headache was already receding.

Alicia was studying them both, narrow-eyed. “Is that your girlfriend, Cassi?” she asked in German.

But it was Jyn who answered, in the same language. “Nope,” she said, leaning against the doorjamb and slurping from her own takeout cup. Tea, probably, strong and sweet and milky. She was very English in that way. “Just his housemate and caffeine delivery person.”

Alicia studied her for another moment, then shrugged and smiled. “Nice to meet you.” She turned her back and said, “Can you tell me more about the parts in the middle that needed work?”

“Actually,” Cassian said, handing her essay back, “I think we were about done.”

“Oh - but -”

“I have to prepare for class,” he said firmly. “Just work on those sections and it’ll be an excellent final project.”

“I still wanted to ask you - ”

Even more firmly, he added, “I hope you have a good trip back to Berlin.”

Alicia bit her heavily-glossed lip. “I’d still love to see you at my party. Here’s my address." She scribbled on a piece of paper from her notebook and handed it to him. "Lots of fun, I promise!”

Cassian waited until she was gone to drop it in his trash can. 

“Frequent flier?” Jyn asked, taking the seat she’d left behind.

Cassian shrugged, leaning over to crack the window. The air that rushed in was bitter-cold, but clean and fresh, chasing vanilla musk out. “She always wants a lot of help, but never really needs it. Her work is very good as is. I think she just wants reassurance.” He opened a drawer and found a pack of crackers, offering her one.

Jyn took it and crunched in. “Or she’s pursuing you.”

He almost choked on his own cracker. “She’s - I’m sorry?”

“She wants in your pants real bad.”

“I’m sure she doesn’t.”

“I’m sure she does.”

“She’s just a very conscientious student, always works hard on her essays, arrives early for … office hours … ” He trailed off. “Oh.”

Jyn chortled into her tea. “Wake up and smell the perfume, Cassi.”

He made a face. “Don’t.”

“Why not? Don’t you like it?”

“No, but I’ve given up trying to correct her.” He looked at his trash can, the party invitation taking on a whole different cast. “Hell.”

“Not into it? She’s pretty cute.”

“No,” he said. “And annoyed you had to tell me. I thought she just really liked international relations.”

She patted his arm. “She probably does, but she’s thinking of a whole different kind of relations.” She looked up and froze. “And she’s very determined about it, too.”

“What now?” he said rather wearily.

She pointed and he looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging from his ceiling. He squinted. “How did that get there?”

“Was she early today?”

“Yes, but how would she get it up there?”

“Was your desk rearranged?”

Now that he thought of it, his keyboard was a little off-center, as if it had been moved and then moved back, maybe when a certain blonde German undergrad had climbed up on his desk to hang mistletoe from his ceiling.

Jyn laughed out loud. “I thought you had a journalism degree already. Aren't you supposed to be observant?”

“I blame the headache,” he said, reaching up for the mistletoe. It eluded the very tips of his fingers.

“I got it,” she said, stepping up onto her chair and then nudging the keyboard aside so she could climb on the desk. 

“Jyn - !”

“I’m fine, I’ve got it,” she repeated, stretching up for the mistletoe. She had to go up on her toes to get at where Alicia had taped it to the ceiling, and yank hard. “What did she use?” she grunted, “superglue?” She yanked again, and the sprig came free, knocking her off-balance. She took a step into thin air.

Cassian grabbed her waist. “Steady!”

She teetered, folded over, grabbed his shoulders, and they both froze. She shifted carefully, getting both feet firmly back onto the desk. 

“M'alright,” she said.

“Sure?”

“Yeah.”

He became aware that his arms were wrapped around her hips and his face was practically buried in her - ah. 

And he’d knocked both their chairs aside when he’d grabbed for her. They were just far enough away that he couldn’t hook one with his foot and drag it over, not with their combined balances so tricky.

“I’m going to bring you down,” he said. “All right?”

“Uh-huh.”

He shifted his grip, stepped back, and for a moment her whole soft, curving weight slid down his front. Her boots hit the industrial carpet with a thump, and they both let go very fast.

“Thanks,” she mumbled, her face pink. She snatched up her tea, which had miraculously survived the shenanigans, and backed through the door. “I’m just - I - see you at home, yeah?”

“No problem,” he said, watching her go.

* * *

Jyn walked in, went directly to the couch, and faceplanted. 

Some time later, she heard the door open and Cassian’s footsteps on the creaky old wood floors. “Jyn?”

“Ungh.”

“Are you alive?”

“No.”

He sounded amused. “What killed you?”

“An all-nighter,” she groaned into the cushions. “A bitch of a project. Bugs. Bugs everywhere. It’s raining and I forgot my umbrella so I’m cold and wet, and I didn’t eat lunch, and I may have to do my project over again because like I said, it was a bitch.”

“Anything else?”

She considered. “My foot hurts.”

“Well,” he said. “I guess I’ll just leave your deceased corpse there to rot. It’ll be very smelly.” He walked out again, creak-creak-creak.

“Nice,” she mumbled into the cushions. “Spending too much time around Kay, that’s what he’s doing.”

She considered getting up. Changing out of her wet clothes. Heating up some soup. She groaned again, and downgraded her expectations to getting her wet socks off.

She’d just chucked them to the floor - _splat_ \- and was attempting to burrow her chilled feet into the divide between cushions when the floors creaked again. Something thick and warm settled over her. She grunted and turned her head, rubbing her fingers against the fuzziness of the blanket. “What - ”

“Just in case you might be revived,” Cassian said, crouching by her head. 

She smiled at him, pulling her feet in under the blanket. They began to sting and prickle with warmth. “It is the season of miracles and all that.”

His hair fell damp and soft over his forehead, and his shoulders were rain-spattered, so he must have come in just after her. He could have changed clothes or gotten his own food, but he’d elected to get her a blanket instead.

She wanted to reach out and brush her fingers over his beard. Would it be scratchy or soft? She wanted to run her hand down his throat and feel the motion of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed hard. 

His eyes flicked up and he frowned. 

She pulled her hand to her chest, afraid she might have already been reaching out to touch him. “What?”

He pointed, and she twisted her head on the cushion to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the reading lamp parked almost directly above their two heads.

“What - “ she said, looking back at him.

They both realized at the same time how close their faces were, and he lurched back, almost butt-planting before staggering to his feet. “Anyway,” he said. “I’ll leave you to warm up.”

“Thanks for the blanket,” she said. “You want it back?”

He shrugged, backing away. “I have more.”

When he was gone, she pulled it over her head with a groan. 

* * *

Cassian was grading papers from his section when Jyn found him in the library. “Just who I was looking for,” she said, plopping down.

“Have a seat,” he said absently, opening up the next essay that had been electronically turned in at the last possible second. 

“Have you thought about Christmas presents yet?”

Who could think of presents when he had forty-two essays to wade through and an analysis of the effects of European colonialism on Egyptian foreign policy due in three days? But he set his stylus down and said, “No, why?”

“Because I found the perfect thing for Bodes.” She called up a website on her tablet and passed it over. “Look at it. No really. Look. Couldn’t you imagine Bodhi’s face when he unwraps that?”

Cassian studied the bomber jacket on Jyn’s screen. Buttery chocolate-colored leather with a shearling collar, warm and thick and stylish. “He would love it. But the price - ”

“I know, I know. That’s why I’m showing you.”

“Even half the cost is a lot,” he said gently. “My budget is candy canes this year and even then it’ll be the cheap ones.”

“I can math,” she said. “And you don’t have to give me anything. Look, the more of us get on board, the smaller the individual cost will be. If I blackmail Leia and sweet-talk Han and you appeal to Kay’s sense of logic - oh, hey, have you got anything on Han? Because I’m not so sure about my sweet-talking skills.”

“You have this all planned out, don’t you?”

“Bodes has had a shit year,” she said. “We can’t send him back to London to see his mum and sisters, but we can give him something.”

He bumped his stylus against his lower lip. “Chewie will be in no problem, so ask him first and he’ll make Han do it. And go by the Philosophy department to talk to Chirrut and Baze. They’re both teaching this afternoon.“

She grinned at him. "Right, I’ll just have to catch Chirrut after his capstone seminar but before Baze gets out of his 101.”

“Good thinking.” Baze was always grumpy after a section of his Intro course, mumbling under his breath about pampered babies who wouldn’t know Aristotelian ethics if it bit them on the ass. “Just don’t let them pay for the whole thing. I want in. And I’ll see who else I can round up.”

“You’re the best,” she said. 

Two boys walked up, holding hands. “Hi, uh - ”

Jyn leaned back in her chair. “Can we help you?”

“Are you guys using this table?”

“Uh, pretty obviously yeah.”

“It’s just that we kind of wanted to sit here.”

“There’s like a thousand other tables on this floor alone.”

Although, Cassian reflected, none of the others were tucked away in a sunny corner behind bookshelves, private and quiet.

“I know, but - ” The shorter guy blushed. “This one has the mistletoe on the window.”

They both looked up. Cassian swore under his breath.

Jyn got up so fast she almost knocked her chair over. “All yours, lads,” she said. 

* * *

When Jyn told her about the mistletoe issue, Leia was supremely unsympathetic. “So? You happen to see some Christmas decorations sometimes, and sometimes you happen to be with Cassian when you do." She was already grumpy because her twin brother had just texted to tell her he wasn't going to come visit over break like they'd planned, so she saw no reason to not continue her rant. "It’s December and we live in a society that pushes a yearly orgy of consumerism with the promise that - ”

“Blah blah late stage capitalism, yes, I know, but,” Jyn said. “It’s getting out of hand.”

Leia looked skeptical. 

“I swear to you,“ Jyn said darkly, "that if Cassian comes along, a piece of mistletoe will materialize over our heads within twenty seconds.”

“Confirmation bias,” Leia said. 

“Is not!”

“Is,” Leia said. “Mistletoe as a decoration is ridiculously common. Look, there’s some above the door right there.” Leia gestured at the door of the Echo Base Coffee Roastery. “And no Cassian.”

“Give it time,” Jyn said. 

Leia rolled her eyes. “It’s not that the two of you are making it manifest, it’s just that you’re hyper-aware of it when you’re with him.” She smirked at her. “And why is that?”

“Because it’s haunting us,” Jyn growled.

“Because you want to kiss him so bad you’re drooling,” Leia said and bit into her scone. 

“So what if I am,” Jyn said, and slouched in her chair.

Leia stopped mid-chew. “Wow,” she said. “You really want to if you’re not denying it. So why haven’t you just laid one on him?”

“He’s so calm,” she said. “I don’t know what he wants. He’s impossible to read. What if I slap lips on him and he screams and runs?”

Leia arched a brow. “Unlikely.”

Jyn pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look, I know what to do.”

“Slap lips on him, as you so romantically put it?”

“Nope. Avoid him until Boxing Day. You Americans rip everything down at 11:30 pm Christmas Day, and it’s like the holiday never existed. No mistletoe, no problem.”

“Yes,” Leia grinned, “but then it’s all Valentine’s Day, all the time.”

Jyn’s face worked and then she huffed. “I’ll see you later.”

“You know I’m riiiiight,” Leia sang into her coffee cup, and Jyn made an obscene gesture. She stomped toward the door. Before she could grab the handle, it opened to reveal Cassian, Kay on his heels. 

He stopped.

She stopped. 

As if they’d practiced it, they both looked up at the mistletoe at the same time.

“Right,” Jyn said, pink-faced. “See you later then. Bye.” She nodded at their other housemate. “Kay.”

“Jyn,” Kay said, and stepped around her and Cassian both, announcing, “I advise you to get out of the way and permit the door to close. The wind is very cutting today.“

“Right,” Cassian said. For a moment, he and Jyn performed a sort of awkward, shuffling dance as they both tried to pass through in opposite directions. Finally, Jyn was out, Cassian was in, and the door was closed.

Through the window to the left of the door, Jyn caught Leia’s eye. She pointed upward and mouthed _I told you! Didn’t I tell you?!_ She was gesticulating so wildly she almost ran into a pole, and Leia made a dismayed sound.

Cassian looked at her. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” she said, watching Jyn scramble out of sight. “Just got some coffee down the wrong pipe.”

He looked doubtful, but turned back to Kay. “This is exactly what I was talking about. Now do you believe me?”

“Confirmation bias,” Kay said, surveying the offerings in the pastry case.

Leia smirked into her coffee again.

* * *

Jyn turned in her last final on the Thursday before Christmas, and slept like the dead for fourteen hours. 

She wasn’t the only one. The house was full of post-finals zombies. When she shuffled out of her attic room and down the stairs in sock feet and ragged sweatpants, she found Chewie, eyes hidden behind his mop of hair, wandering around the second-floor hallway with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Done with the bathroom?” she asked.

He grunted, went back and spit out his toothbrush, came out, and grunted again. Interpreting that to mean _all yours,_ she crawled into the shower and cranked it as hot as it would go. She counted herself lucky that she’d remembered to peel off her sweatpants first.

She felt more human by the time she snapped the water off and climbed out. The sweatpants went back on, but she promised herself that she’d trade them for clean clothes up in her room. Rambling out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel over her hair, she almost crashed directly into Cassian. “Uh,” she said. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Shit, she’d said that already. She slouched against the doorjamb, hoping she looked incredibly casual and not like she was feeling self-conscious about being caught by him in her rattiest clothing. “How’s the grading?”

“Turned in,” he said. “You? How did your final project turn out?”

“All in. It’s probably shit, but it’s in.”

“I’m sure it’s not,” he said.

She shrugged. “How’s everyone else holding up? Does Bodhi still gibber when you say the words _high pressure system_ to him?” Their friend’s aeronautical meteorology class had kicked his ass. 

“He’s downgraded to whimpers.”

Somewhere off in the distance, the doorbell rang, with the four-note sequence of the Addams Family theme. (Chirrut thought it was funny.)

Jyn ignored it. Someone downstairs would get it and she didn’t feel like moving. “Well, that’s progress. We should go out tonight or something.”

“Us?”

She choked. “Uh, yeah, all of us here in the house. Big, uh, big housemate post-finals party. Alcohol and cake and - ” _Debauchery_ , she almost said, and changed it to - “Frivolity.”

“Maybe pizza to soak up the booze and sugar,” he said.

“Right, yeah, that sounds good.” She grinned. “The Mill?”

“That’s a good choice. Han’s so lazy he refuses to decorate for Christmas, so - ”

“No mistletoe,” she said brightly, and just like that it was all awkward between them.

She thought of Leia’s skepticism that she’d be able to bury all this after Christmas. Especially with Valentine’s Day coming up. 

He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and averted his eyes. “Jyn, I - ” He choked on the rest of his sentence, staring at a spot just over her head.

With a certain feeling of inevitability, she followed his gaze to see a sprig of mistletoe, hanging from the light fixture.

She dropped her eyes again and met his.

He said, “I still don’t know who’s putting those up.”

“Me neither.”

“At least in here,” he added. 

“Right. Yeah. The Roastery and the library were probably … some poor worker who’s getting paid minimum wage to climb on a ladder and - ” She felt herself rambling and hiked up her chin. “Look, it’s five days until Christmas. We don’t know why these are suddenly turning up around us but it’s just making it weirder and weirder, so I say we settle the question.”

“The … question,” he said carefully.

“Yeah. Let’s just kiss and get it over with.”

“… That question.”

The doorbell rang again, more insistently. Neither of them moved. 

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. “Well?”

He swallowed. She followed the motion of his Adam’s apple down his throat and felt herself break out in a sweat, heat thrumming at all her pulse points. She wasn’t sure when she’d decided she wanted to lick his neck, but she did, she did. Maybe some heretofore unsuspected infection of vampirism.

“Maybe we should,” he said in a low rumble.

She unfolded her arms and rested her hands high up on his chest. Damn, he was tall. She tilted her head back to meet Cassian’s eyes, sticking her chin out in a dare. _Go on, then._

Downstairs, a babble of voices broke out. They could have been in the next zip code for all Jyn cared. 

He put his hands to her waist, warm through her worn-thin Gerrera’s Gym t-shirt, and leaned down. She shut her eyes just before his mouth brushed hers.

Dry, warm. Fleeting. Tendrils of agreeable heat began to curl through her belly.

Then he was gone.

She swallowed and opened her eyes again, feeling the tendrils of heat curl themselves into nothing.

Her body hummed with tension and dissatisfaction. Was that it? Was that little taste all she was getting?

Even though the light fixture and its stupid, stupid mistletoe was right above their heads, she couldn’t read his expression.

She dropped her hands. “Okay. That’s done, th-" 

The last word was cut off by his mouth covering hers again. Her back hit the wall so hard the light fixture rattled. She ignored it, too busy winding her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him, kissing back hungrily.

This, now. _This._

If the first kiss had been a taste, this was a five-course banquet. They devoured each other, tongues and teeth and lips and hands. His hands slid south of her waist, clamping on her ass and hauling her into the arc of his body. She whimpered and hooked one leg over his hip. He pressed her harder into the wall and licked into her mouth.

She gasped aloud when he left her mouth and started kissing her neck. Somehow, both her legs were locked around his hips, and his hands - Jesus, he had good hands. She felt like a volcano, all liquid heat inside and liable to go off at the slightest provocation.

"That’s more like it,” she said, and nipped at his ear.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since September,” he said against her neck.

“So why didn’t - ohhh,” she groaned as his teeth scraped her skin.

“I’m usually very good at reading people. But I find you impossible to predict.”

She grabbed his head in her hands and stared into his eyes. “Take me back to your room and fuck my brains out,” she said. “How’s that for a read?”

He rocked against her and demonstrated he had no problem with her proposed course of action. “Your room would be better.”

“Yours is closer.”

He kissed her hard. “I’m next to Kay.”

“So,” she mumbled into his mouth. 

“He’s asleep.”

“So?”

_“I don’t intend to be quiet.”_

Oh. Oh damn. There went her last brain cell. “Right,” she gasped. “My room it is.”

* * *

Over at the Mill some hours later, Leia watched them snuggle in a booth with a little smirk. 

She’d been keeping an eye on that, texting her brother with regular updates. Luke always liked hearing the gossip from her house, especially any news of a certain British-Pakistani aeronautics major. She’d always thought Cassian and Jyn had a certain similarity, under their wildly differing outer presentation. And of course they’d been thirsting for each other practically since they’d met. They made a cute couple.

The smirk turned into a blush when they started kissing and groping each other again. Okay, whenever they got over _that_ in public, they would be a cute couple.

She turned toward the bar and the giant bowl of eggnog that Han Solo had rustled up. Call him what you like - and she did - he could pull a party together.

Bodhi was already there, pouring himself some. “Want one?”

“Absolutely,” she said, leaning up next to him. “So - the mistletoe.”

He ducked his head and made a sort of grunt.

“You were the one putting it all up in the house, right?” She’d noticed Bodhi decorating for the holiday as early as Thanksgiving morning. 

“Yep,” he said on a sigh, passing her a full glass.

She chortled and took a sip that threatened to curl her eyebrows. It was very strong. She blinked and shook her head. When her tongue had regained feeling, she pursued her line of questioning. “What, did you just get tired of watching them orbit around each other for the past few months?”

“Actually …” He looked down into his own glass. “It wasn’t for them.”

She sputtered out her next sip of eggnog. “Say again?”

He sighed. “I had a whole plan. Remember how Luke was supposed to come for Thanksgiving?”

“And his flight got cancelled, yeah.”

“And then he was supposed to crash on our couch over break?”

“And then his advisor asked him to stay to work on some ‘special project’?” She made a face. She wouldn’t be forgiving Professor Yoda anytime soon for attempting to deprive her of her twin. “But - ”

“Well, I figured if there was all this mistletoe up, it would be sort … of … romantic,” he mumbled.

Her hand stopped. “Bodhi,” she said, slowly and clearly. “How long have you been crushing on my brother?”

“Look, I wasn’t trying to be creepy - ”

“Of course you weren’t,” she said. “Just - how long?”

He shook his head. “It’s dumb, it doesn’t matter.”

A voice from behind him said, _“I’m_ interested.”

Bodhi whipped around to see Luke standing behind him, face bright and hopeful. “What - you - when?”

“A few hours ago,” Luke said. “I drove overnight. I was taking a nap in her room until just now.” He toasted Leia with his beer. “She left me a text to come on over.”

Bodhi was still goggling at him, the tips of his ears going brick-red. “But I thought - " 

"I excused myself from the project. Professor Yoda’s not too happy, but I don’t care. So, uh, what was my sister saying? About you and mistletoe, and me?”

They wandered off, eyes only for each other, hands bumping. No need for mistletoe. 

Leia laughed to herself and drank more eggnog.

“Hey, princess, look what I found!” Han leaned over the bar and dangled a sprig of mistletoe over their heads. “Pucker up.”

She tossed her eggnog in his face and marched off, refusing to reflect on the not-small part of her that had been intrigued. It would take more than mistletoe to get her to lock lips with Han Solo.

FINIS


End file.
